kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kiryūin
|Race = Human |Kana = きりゅういん さつき |Roumaji = Kiryuuin Satsuki |Kanji = 鬼龍院 皐月 |Image = Op_satsuki.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Long, black |Eyes = Blue |Occupation = Student Council President |Uniform = Junketsu |Weapon = Bakuzan |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy |Allies = Nonon Jakuzure Ira Gamagōri Hōka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi |Family = Ragyō Kiryūin (Mother) |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Ryōka Yuzuki}} is the main antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. Personality Said to rule with an iron fist. Unlike Ryūko, she had no shame in wearing an absurdly revealing dress when she wore Junketsu, instead describing her actions in donning the Kamui as "utterly pure". Satsuki also seems to be aware of knowledge regarding the circumstances of Isshin Matoi's death, as shown when she demonstrated interest in Ryūko's Scissor Blade, among other instances. Powers and Abilities As the Student Council President, Satsuki has absolute authority over Honnōji Academy and is regarded with near-reverance by many of its residents. Satsuki is also accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite him wearing steel armor. In battle, she wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade, and is highly proficient in using it. Her natural strength is also so great that one slash caused a massive wave of pressure and was strong enough to match Ryūko under the enhancement of Senketsu, even with Satsuki not wearing any Goku Uniform. After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation throughout the arena. Relationships Matoi Ryūko Satsuki appears to have some sort of significant past connection with the new transfer student, Ryūko Matoi, as she appears moderately surprised when Ryūko brings up her father's death and at once, pulling out the Scissor Blade that Ryūko claims is the other half of the full weapon and demands to find the owner of that other half. Satsuki discloses little other than the speculation that there might have been involvement on her behalf. Nui Harime Satsuki is extremely cautious around Nui, as she seems to have some knowledge of her power. However, she still maintains her strong and impassive front when addressing her. They have known each other for an unknown amount of time. Ragyō Kiryūin Memorable quotes ;"Fear is freedom! Control is release! Contradiction is truth! That is the reality of this world! Listen well, you pigs in human clothing, and submit to that reality!" :''- Addressing the students of Honnōji Academy.'' ;"Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!" :''- Upon donning Junketsu for the first time.'' Image gallery Killlakill junketsu 2.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko4.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 3.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Killlakill satsuki kiryuuin bakuzan.png Killakill satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters